Blow Dart
( ) ( ) |soldBy = ( ×10) |stack = 20 |spawnCode = "blowdart_pipe"}} The Blow Dart is a craftable ranged weapon. When used, it will do 100 damage to its target. Each Blow Dart can be used only once. Blow Darts can be acquired by hunting down MacTusk or by crafting. It costs 2 Cut Reeds, 1 Hound's Tooth, and 1 Azure Feather to craft and requires a Science Machine to prototype. It is useful when handling dangerous Monsters, destroying Bee Hives, and in a pinch, cause fleeing mobs to become aggressive. The high damage of the darts allows players to easily kill them without risk. * 2 shots can destroy a Bee Hive. * 1-5 shots can kill normal Mobs (including Guardian Pigs, MacTusk, Merms and Spiders). * A shot will cause neutral mobs such as a Koalefant to attack the player. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC, Blow Darts have a chance to drop from Slot Machine. In the Hamlet DLC, Blow Darts drop when using Disarming Tools on Striking Carvings or Striking Statues in the ruins. They can also be bought for 10 Oincs at The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop. Fire Dart up to 120 (fire damage) |description = Spit fire at your enemies. |stack = 20 |spawnCode = "blowdart_fire" |droppedBy = }} The Fire Dart is a ranged weapon that will set the target Mob on fire. It deals 0 damage directly plus up to 120 fire damage. Each Fire Dart can be used only once. If a mob drops cookable food and is killed by the fire damage, the mob will drop cooked food instead (e.g. a rabbit would drop a cooked morsel). Most other loot will be dropped as ashes. When fired at a Spider Den, the den will catch on fire and be destroyed without dropping any resources, and any spiders inside will leave the den. Fire Darts can also be used to light hay and wood walls on fire. Frogs, Abigail, Ghosts, Houndius Shootius, Depths Worms, Terrorbeaks, Crawling Horrors, Tentacles, Big Tentacles and Baby Tentacles are immune to being set on fire but not immune to fire damage. Red Hounds are immune to being set on fire and all fire damage. A Fire Dart costs 2 Cut Reeds, 1 Charcoal, and 1 Crimson Feather to craft and a Science Machine to prototype. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants ''DLC, Dragonfly are immune to being set on fire and all fire damage. In the ''Shipwrecked DLC, any mobs take the 5 points of direct damage from the Fire Dart. Dragoons are immune to being set on fire and all fire damage. Elephant Cacti, Tiger Shark and any mobs that live in the water are immune to being set on fire but not immune to fire damage. Fire Dart have a chance to drop from Slot Machine. In the Hamlet DLC, any mobs take the 5 points of direct damage from the Fire Dart. Gnat Swarms and Large Iron Hulk are immune to being set on fire and all fire damage. Hanging Vines, Ancient Spirits, Ancient Herald, Queen Womant and Pugalisk are immune to being set on fire but not immune to fire damage. Any mobs that live in the water are no longer immune to being set on fire. Frogs in Hamlet-compatible worlds can be set on fire. Sleep Dart |soldBy = ( ×10) }} The Sleep Dart is one of the six ranged Weapons in the game. When shot at a Mob, it causes the creature to fall asleep. If the player attacks it, the creature will wake up immediately. Some mobs have a resistance to sleep, requiring up to five darts to be put to sleep. Each Sleep Dart can be used only once. Butterflies, Ghosts, Shadow Creatures, Mandrake, Depths Worms and Tentacles are immune to Sleep Darts. A Sleep Dart costs 2 Cut Reeds, 1 Stinger, and 1 Jet Feather to craft and a Science Machine to prototype. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, select sleeper mobs (mostly bosses) have the diminishing returns trait. A mob with this trait will exhibit gradually reduced effects of sleep attacks, reducing the time the mob sleeps down to a minimum of just 0.2 second. This resistance rises each time the mob is put to sleep. Over time, the resistance decays and sleep time is restored to normal duration. In the table below, mobs with this trait are bolded. 'Sleeping Effect' Each Mob responds differently to Sleep Darts, and several shots may be required in order to put them to sleep. 1 Shot: * Baby Beefalo * Redbird / Snowbird / Crow / Gobbler * Bee / Killer Bee * Krampus * MacTusk / Wee MacTusk * Merm * Mosquito * Rabbit / Beardling * Splumonkey * Mosling * Moose/Goose * Catcoon * Moleworm * Varg * Bottlenosed Ballphin * Crabbit * Dogfish * Doydoy * Fishermerm * Flup * Jellyfish * Parrot / Parrot Pirate / Seagull / Toucan * Poison Mosquito * Prime Ape * Sharkitten * Snake / Poison Snake * Swordfish * Wobster 2 Shots: * Toddler / Teen Beefalo * Bunnyman * Cave Spider * Pig * Spider * Spider Warrior * Spitter * Stink Ray * Wildbore 3 Shots: * Ancient Guardian * Batilisk * Beefalo * Blue Whale * Catcoon * Chester * Clockwork Bishop * Clockwork Knight * Clockwork Rook * Critters * Ewecus * Extra-Adorable Lavae * Floaty Boaty Knight * Glommer * Grass Gekko * Guardian Pig / Werepig * Hound / Red Hound / Blue Hound * Hutch * Koalefant / Winter Koalefant * Packim Baggims * Palm Treeguard * Pengull * Rock Lobster * Sea Hound * Smallbird / Smallish Tallbird / Tallbird * Treeguard * Water Beefalo 4 Shots: * Antlion * Bearger * Bee Queen * Buzzard * Deerclops * Dragonfly * Grumble Bee * Klaus * Mosling * No-Eyed Deer (diminishing returns only on gem-equipped) * Spider Queen * Tiger Shark * Toadstool * Tree Guard * Volt Goat 5 Shots: * White Whale Poison Dart }} The Poison Dart is a ranged weapon exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC. It requires 2 Cut Reeds, a Venom Gland, and a Jet Feather to craft, and a Science Machine to prototype. It applies Poison debuff to the target on use, which debilitates the target and slowly drains it's health, but it does not cause direct damage on hit. The poison does 2 damage every 10 seconds for 2 minutes, resulting in 26 damage total, on top of its damage reducing and slowing effect. Any food dropped by a Poisoned mob will be stale. Electric Dart The Electric Dart is a ranged weapon exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. It requires 2 Cut Reeds, a Gold Nugget, and a Saffron Feather to craft, and a Science Machine to prototype. The Electric Dart's base damage is 60, but since it is electrical, it gains a 1.5x modifier, allowing it to do 90 damage. Additionally, if the target the player is attacking is wet (has a Wetness prefix), There will be an additional 1x modifier for a total of 2.5x. This means that the Electric Dart can do either 90 or 150 damage (when used by characters with normal damage modifiers). Electric Darts, like the Morning Star, will electrify Volt Goats, making them useful for players seeking Electric Milk. Trivia * The Sleep Dart was added in the The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You update, the Fire Dart was added in the Long Live the Queen update, and the Blow Dart was added in the A Winter's Tale update. * The Electric Dart was added in the Warts and All update. * When used by MacTusk, the Blow Dart deals 33 damage, but it deals 100 damage when used by the player. * In the old research system, the research cost was 100. * Should the player die to a Volt Goat they electrified with an Electric Dart, the cause of death might read "Shenanigans". Bugs * When shooting a Blow Dart with certain hats and/or helmets equipped, Wilson's hair will temporarily glitch and "pop up" through them. * Sometimes, when shooting darts with high wetness in Reign of Giants, one dart will slip out of grasp and the rest will disappear. * Sometimes, especially when attacking a stationary target such as a spider den, the dart will not disappear after being shot and will instead hover about erratically near the target. * If a bird is shot with a Fire Dart while on fire, it will behave as though it isn't on fire, despite showing flames and continuing to take fire damage. It may even fly off, with a cooked morsel or ash falling from the sky a few seconds later. Gallery WilsonBlowDart.jpg|Wilson with a Blow Dart. 2 blow dart shooting.png|Attacking with a Blow Dart. MacTusk's Blow Dart.png|MacTusk using a Blow Dart. It has a longer range but does less damage compared to a player's. MacTusk shooting at Wilson.png|MacTusk Front view, shooting diagonally. Wilson about to use Dart.jpg|Wilson about to shoot a Fire Dart. Gobbler on fire.jpg|Gobbler after being shot by a Fire Dart. Gobbler spreading fire.jpg|Gobbler that was killed by a Fire Dart - notice the burning trees. Bird shot by fire dart.png|A Redbird set on fire. blowdart glitch.gif|A glitching Blow Dart projectile. The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You.jpg|Blow Dart as seen in the poster for the The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You update. Long Live the Queen.jpg|Fire Dart as seen in the poster for the Long Live the Queen! update. vi:Tiêu Thổi Category:Science Category:Equipable Items Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Fight Tab Category:Fire Starter Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable Category:Venomous Category:Shipwrecked Category:Don't Starve Together Category:A New Reign